The Savior of Nirn
by katnlowe
Summary: She got attacked by a bear and then woke up in a video game. For Elyse Wallace, it sure was one hell of an eye opener... Fem!DB OC! Rated: T/M for violence, gore, language, and suggestive themes
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**Morndas, the 17th of the Last Seed, 4E201**_

Darkness became light as Elyse Wallace opened her eyes and stared up at the blue sky. Her brain pounded angrily against the inside of her skull as her eyes adjusted to the light of the blaring sun. When her eyes had fully adjusted to the brightness, Elyse then noticed that the sky was _moving_, or rather, _she_ was moving. Quickly sitting up from against the back of whatever she was currently sitting on, she began looking around warily as she took in her surroundings.

Elyse noticed she was on a wooden cart that was being pulled along by some northern breed of horse. In the cart with her were three men who looked like they were dressed for some medieval fair, bound in the same rope that tied her own wrists together. Two of them were blonde and the other that sat across from her had dark hair like her own. She also took notice that the blonde next to her was the only one in the cart that had been bound _and_ gagged. This confused her because no one else in the cart had been gagged. However, it was a fleeting thought due to the fact that Elyse still didn't know where she was or how she'd gotten here.

The only thing that she could remember prior to passing out was a mountain trail and the sound of a ferocious growling roar. That is where her memory went blank and then picked back up after she'd woken up a few moments ago. She looked around once more and then settled into the hard wooden seat beneath her. That's when the blonde across from her ––– not the one who'd been gagged ––– spoke up.

"Hey, you!" he spoke with some sort of Irish or Scottish accent. "You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

Elyse turned and saw that he'd motioned to the dark haired dude sitting next to him across the wagon. So he was a thief? It was apparent now that she was in the cart with criminals, and judging from the way that they were dressed they were on their way to being executed. Had she been transported back in time somehow? Or had she died and then been reborn into some alternate universe?There was no telling, but for now, Elyse knew that she had to keep her focus on trying to stay alive and avoid being executed.

Elyse's thoughts were interrupted again as the blonde spoke up once more.

"What's your name, kinsman?" He asked.

"Elyse," she answered, voice raw.

"Name's Ralof," he introduced himself. That's when the thief decided to speak his mind.

"Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

Ralof turned his head to the thief with a woeful look on his face. "We're _all_ brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

Skyrim. That word sounded very familiar to Elyse. Where had she heard that word from? Elyse closed her eyes and thought really hard in an attempt to remember where she'd heard the term. Suddenly her mind flashed with scenes of dragons fighting men, undead warriors, Sabre cats, great palaces, and vast tundra wilderness. Elyse opened her eyes and flashed them over to the flag that was on the wagon in front of hers. That's when she recognized the symbol woven into the fabric. It was the symbol of the imperial city of Cyrodiil. She was in Skyrim, the setting of the most recently released Elder Scrolls game. Elyse was in a video game.

What the actual fuck!?


	2. O N E

**Chapter 1 - Unbound [Part 1]**

"Shut up back there!" the imperial soldier who was driving the cart yelled over his shoulder.

However, the yell had been nothing but a murmur in Elyse's ear as her mind raced with thoughts. How the hell had she wound up in a fucking video game of all things? Not to mention the fact that it was a video game that not only took place in a setting that was like her world's medieval times but it was a fantasy world with all sorts of creatures that could kill her easily. Skyrim was filled with rabid wolves, huge saber cats, giants, mammoths, trolls, and after she was supposed to "escape" the doomed Helgen, there was going to be freaking _dragons_!

There were a few minutes of silence as they rode along the cobblestone road in silence, thinking of the gravity of the statement Ralof had made. Lokir had gone silent after Ralof made the comment that they were all pretty much the same once they were _all_ technically being lead to their death by the headsman's axe. From the sombre, almost spine-chilling tone of Ralof's voice, Elyse had then realized the gravity of the situation that she was currently in.

The gloomy silence was then broken as Lokir's voice once again permeated through. "And what's wrong with him, huh?" he scoffed, looking over at the man to my right.

That "man" was Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm and the man who had "viciously murdered" Skyrim's previous ruler: High King Torygg. He had used the Voice to throw Torygg off the throne and to further bring down the empire's hold over Skyrim.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the _true_ High King!" Ralof angrily defended his leader, true to both his duty to his leader and his loyalty to the Stormcloak cause.

Elyse turned to Ulfric who looked met her curious gaze with his own emerald green one. His eyes held suspicion, caution, and the normal exhaustion that any person who'd been in any war had. But underneath all the suspicion and exhaustion there lie something different, a small sliver of curiosity that made the young woman somewhat confused. What could be that fascinating about her? No words were spoken between the two as Elyse was thinking to herself and Ulfric had been gagged due to his ability to throw someone nearly one-hundred feet away from him with just the power of his voice.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm?" Lokir question, shock in his voice. "You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us!?"

The fear in the atmosphere around them was now evident as Lokir's eyes widened considerably at his revelation. He seemed to fidget in his seat as he worriedly darted his head back and forth at the imperial soldiers all around them. No one had actually uttered the truth yet, but it wasn't needed as Elyse knew exactly what Lokir was thinking.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovengarde awaits…." Ralof trailed off ominously looking up through the mist and into the cloudy sky above.

There it was. It had finally been stated out loud. Every single one of them was being led to their death. Elyse hoped that she would survive Helgen like you would if you were playing the game in her world. It was obvious she was here for a reason, and since there was no other person in the cart with her and the other three men it was safe for her to assume that she was supposed to take up the mantle of Dovahkiin and defeat Alduin in Sovengarde.

"No, this can't be happening!" Lokir cried. "This can't be happening!"

"But it _is _happening, and we _all_ have to face that thief….," Elyse stated.

"But, I didn't do anything wrong!" the Breton argued. "They _can't_ do this!"

"I doubt that _they_ see it that way," Elyse quipped.

Rolling her eyes she muttered under her breath and added, "Damn Imperial dogs!"

No one else was close enough to her to hear the comment save the person who sat next to her, Ulfric Stormcloak. The burly northern man with shoulder-length blonde hair looked in her direction again after hearing her insult his enemies. Curiosity was peaking once again in his mind as he looked upon the brunette woman beside him. She was clearly no form of mer, and she had no resemblance whatsoever to the cat people or the Argonians that inhabited Skyrim along with the Nords. However, she did resemble a Nord with her features and fair skin. The only thing was her height was more that of a Breton's than that of a female Nord, so Ulfric came to a decision in his mind that she had been most like born to a Breton mother and a Nord father.

The death ride's silence was once again broken by Ralof's voice. "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

Lokir looked to Ralof with a distraught look on his face. "Why do you care?"

With a reassuring look on his face, Ralof continued, "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm….I'm from Rorikstead," Lokir announced.

The conversation was interrupted by a shout from a young imperial soldier from the front of the company.

"General Tullius, sir!" he called. "The headsman is waiting!"

The imperial man with graying hair that had been riding behind them on horseback grunted as he spoke with spite. "Good. Let's get this over with."

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines please help me!" Lokir cried to himself.

Ralof sneered in disgust as he looked to Tullius. "Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor! And it looks like the _Thalmor_ are with him! Damn elves! I bet _they_ had something to do with this!"

Well, this was it. It was either time to either get decapitated unlawfully or get saved by Alduin and live…


	3. T W O

**Chapter 2: Unbound [Part 2]**

"This is Helgen," Ralof observed as the trail of wagons rolled through the entrance to Helgen. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

Ralof stared up at the watchtower in wonder as he continued speaking. "Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

The voice of a young boy was heard from behind them as they passed a wooden house. Elyse turned around in her seat and noticed the young boy sitting on the steps of the porch while his mother and father were underneath the overhang of the roof. "Who are they, Daddy? Where are they going?"

The father who wore scaled light armor walked to the front of the porch where the young boy sat on the steps. "You need to go inside, little cub."

Obviously, the young boy was ignorant of what was about to happen to Elyse and the prisoners. However, his father was a different story and knew exactly what was about to happen to Elyse and the Stormcloaks. His son protested to his father's order.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers?"

"Inside the house! _Now_." the father repeated the order with more force in his tone.

"Yes, Papa…" the boy sighed sadly while reluctantly standing from his spot on the steps before opening the door to his house and going inside.

The carriages were slowing down and there were soldiers giving out orders for people to move out of the way of the carriages. "Why are we stopping?" Lokir questioned.

"Get those prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" ordered an imperial captain.

"Why do you think?" Elyse questioned the obvious. "End of the line."

The cart jerked to a complete stop and Ralof stood up with a decisive grunt, a gruff undertone in his voice as he spoke. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

Elyse and Ulfirc both followed suit and stood up after Ralof, and one by one they all jumped down from the cart. "No! Wait! We're _not_ rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, _thief_." Elyse vindictively said.

Hadvar then started calling out names from the list in his hands. When it was Lokir's turn Elyse tried to prevent him from speaking, but the man sealed his own fate when he defied the imperial captain's orders and started to run away. Elyse signed to herself in somewhat defeat as she watched the arrow pierce the man's back. The force of the impact made him fall from the ground and Elyse could see from where she was standing that his blood had begun pooling out from underneath him from the wound in his chest and out onto the cobblestone ground they stood on. Apparently, Lokir was meant to perish at Helgen.

"Anyone _else_ feel like running?" the female imperial asked warningly. It was almost as if she was silently _daring_ anyone to try and escape the chopping block.

"No, Ma'am," Elyse answered. "I think I'd like to stay alive as long as possible instead of dying a premature death _even before_ the premature death I'm about to have."

The imperial captain sent a glare her way but ignored her snarky comment.

"You there!" Hadvar yelled, catching Elyse's attention. "Step forward."

He looked her up and down scrutinizingly at her form, as if trying to figure out who or what she was. "Who are you?"

Elyse voice nearly stuttered as she stated her name. "Elyse Wa-Wulfharth. My name is Elyse Wulfharth."

"Race?" Hadvar asked. He once again looked Elyse over from head to toe.

Figuring it was best that she didn't draw attention to herself, she then mentally decided that it was best to state the race she knew that most of the people of Skyrim would recognize her as at first glance. "Nord," she responded.

"You picked a bad time to come home, Kinsman," Hadvar said solemnly. He looked back down to the list that he still held in his hands. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the list of names before his brow furrowed in apparent confusion.

Hadvar looked to his right at the heavy armor clad imperial captain in question. "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

Said person then looked at Elyse with anger and a small hint of disgust before she relayed the order that Elyse knew was going to come out of her mouth, regardless of the snarky and disrespectful comment she had given the other female. "Forget _the list_. She goes to the block."

"By your orders, Captain." Hadvar sighed. "Follow the Captain, prisoner."

As she followed the Captain over to the group of Stormcloak prisoners gathered around the chopping block, Elyse rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "_Well here goes nothing…_"

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some people here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to _murder_ his king and usurp his throne." Tullius began speaking.

Elyse glanced over to said man to see his reaction. His eyes had narrowed in obvious annoyance and anger and she could tell that if he'd been ungagged his lips would be set in a sneer. Tullius continued, "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

A screeching, echoing roar was heard across the area as Tullius finished his sentence. Immediately Elyse knew what and who the roar belonged to, and she also knew what was about to happen to Helgen. The village was to be set aflame and she was going to be saved by the very dragon that she was going to have to kill later on in order to fulfill her "destiny" as the Dragonborn. Alduin's roar caught the attention of all of the people surrounding the chopping block, Stormcloaks and Imperial Legionnaires alike.

"What was _that_?" Hadvar questioned the air, looking up into the sky.

Tullius looked at the man. "It's nothing. Carry on."

As the Priestess of Arkay that was standing next to the headsman began her prayer, Elyse knew that Tullius was dead wrong and the roar that they had heard was indeed "something" and it was something they _all_ needed to worry about.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with," a red-headed Stormcloak soldier interrupted the Priestesses prayer.

Said woman dropped her hands and looked at the rebel soldier with a slightly annoyed look. "As you wish."

"Come on, I haven't got all morning!" the soldier complained.

"_Now that's an understatement…_" Elyse thought to herself.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, _Imperials_," the soldier sneered. "Can you say the same?"

With his last defiant words out of his mouth, the Imperial Captain used her boot to shove the man down to his knees and onto the chopping block. As the headsman raised his sharpened axe, the soldier turned his head over to Tullius with an intransigent smirk on his face. The headsman brought his weapon down upon the man's head and Elyse's stomach nearly dropped to her feet as she watched the man's head roll off the stump and land with an audible _thump_ into the basket placed on the ground in front of it. The crimson liquid that they all held inside of them squirted out of the headless body as the soldier's heart kept pumping blood up through the arteries in the neck. The Imperial Captain shoved the man's body off the stump with her foot and then looked back up to the crowd of Stormcloak prisoners that crowded around the now bloodied stump.

"You imperial bastards!" one of the few female Stormcloak soldiers yelled out.

A male voice was heard in the background. "Justice!"

A female voice followed. "Death to the Stormcloaks!"

Ralof hung his head as he looked upon his now dead comrade. "He was as fearless in death as he was in life…."

Elyse felt pity for him as he had probably just lost a valuable friend. However, the moment was cut short as the Imperial Captain shouted out once more, sealing Elyse's fate.

"Next, the Nord in the rags!"

Well _fuck_… Shit was about to go _down…_.


	4. T H R E E

**Chapter 3: Unbound [Part 3]**

Elyse was right to think that shit was gonna hit the fan. It was right after the Imperial Captain called her out to go next that Alduin's second thundering roar was heard. Elyse noticed Hadvar looked unsettled at the sound and understood that it was a sound that he'd likely never encountered before. Ulfric was unsettled as well, as he'd heard the roar before. When he was a boy, his father had sent him to train in the ways of the Voice with the Greybeards of High Hrothgar, a temple on the Mountain called the Throat of the World due to its peak going through the clouds and nearly reaching into the heavens themselves. It was there that the leader of the Greybeards, Arngeir, relayed to him the tales of Akatosh's Dragons and their earth-shaking roars. Ulfric knew what the sound belonged to, yet he couldn't think of an explanation as to how a creature of that kind could still possibly exist. Ralof was more worried about his comrades at the moment rather than the origins of the mysterious sound traveling on the wind.

Hadvar looked to General Tullius. "There it is _again_. Did you hear that?"

"I _said_, next prisoner!" the Imperial Captain demanded.

_"Go shove a Greybeard up your arse, you Imperial scum…"_ Elyse insulted the woman underneath her breath.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy," Hadvar ordered safely.

She then trudged forwards towards the chopping block reluctantly while muttering under her breath more insults at the Imperial Captain's mother. She sent a subtle and defiant glare in the woman's direction that went unnoticed by everyone but Ulfric, Ralof, and Hadvar. The three men simultaneously had very similar thoughts about the young woman's actions.

Ulfric: _"She definitely has the Nord pride…_"

Ralof: _"She has a warrior's spirit…"_

Hadvar: _"Well, she's got fire in her, that's for sure…"_

Once she had reached the place of her death, Elyse grunted when she felt the force of the Imperial woman's booted foot shove her to the ground. Her body heaved over the wooden chopping block and her head hung over the basket where the already decapitated soldier's head still lay. Elyse's nose scrunched in disgust at the iron smell of the blood that permeated the surface she hung over and the basket under her head. The crimson liquid now covered her ragged clothes completely and she was sure it would stain given that there was pretty much no soap in this time period. Elyse peered up worriedly at the headsman's bloodstained axe as he raised it into the air.

_"Any fucking time would be perfect Alduin!" _Elyse thought in alarm.

Then as if on cue, a third and final screeching roar was heard accompanied by the wooshing sound of air under Alduin's wings as he flew towards the tower. Every single person in the area stopped their action's then and there. The force of Alduin's heavy landing on the watchtower caused the Headsman to lose his balance and stumble backward, taking his axe with him and in turn preventing Elyse's death.

"What in Oblivion is _that_!?" Tullies cried out.

"Sentries what do you see?" the Imperial Bitch questioned.

A random imperial soldiers shout was heard. "It's in the clouds!"

Alduin looked Elyse straight in the eye. "_FUS...RO...DAH!_"

After letting Unrelenting Force out and onto the crowd of Stormcloaks, Imperials, and Helgen residents, Alduin released his Meteor Storm shout and then proceeded to fly off attacking the occupants of Helgen as the shower of flaming rocks began. Elyse had been in the middle of standing up from the chopping block as the World Eater had shouted so the waves of Unrelenting Force that still rang out through the area caused her to stumble back down. A meteor hit the ground a few feet away from her and a projectile rock struck her. Elyse's vision went blurry from the impact of the stones on her head. Swaying slightly she then crumpled into herself and fell to one knee before she heard Ralof yelling her way.

"Hey wayward she-wolf, over here!" Ralof yelled.

Elyse groaned loudly in pain as she held her head in an attempt to protect herself from the loud noises around her. She then sluggishly looked up from her knee at Ralof and then stumbled to a crouch-like position. "What the _hell_ is going on!?"

Ralof smirked at her use of uncouth language even in the imminent peril they were in with one of Akatosh's children, one of the mighty dragons of legend. "Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!"

Ralof watched as Elyse struggled to stand and then finally stood up and turned around to face the keep behind them.

"This way, come on!" Ralof gestures for Elyse to follow him and she slowly stumbled after the burly man as he started running towards the stone keep tower. As she followed him, flaming rocks fell from the sky and struck the ground around them.

"Over here!" Ralof called over his shoulder. He stopped at the open doorway to the keep where most of the Stormcloak soldiers had found refuge from the chaos currently taking place outside.

When an unexpected meteor struck the ground in front of her, Elyse let out a squeak in surprise and skidded to a stop on the cobblestone ground. Ralof noticed she'd stopped at the sudden meteorite nearly hitting her and grumbled under his breath before charging back out after the female spitfire. He rushed out into the fire and grabbed Elyse by the elbow and started to pull her towards the keep. "C'mon this way!" he yelled. "In here with everyone else!"

As soon as Elyse and Ralof had made it safely into the keep, the door was slammed shut as everyone tried to catch their breath. Ralof let go of Elyse's elbow and she immediately doubled over and heaved in gulps of air to calm her heart rate down. It was a failed attempt though as the chaotic atmosphere around her was not helping in any way to calm her mind. She was in a fucking _video-game_ and she didn't know how she'd gotten there or let alone _why_ she was there in the first place. Not to mention the fact that the violence of the video-game she was in seemed a lot more real now that she was actually _in_ the game itself.

"Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof cried. "What _is_ that thing? Could the legends be true!?"

It was then that Elyse heard his voice for the first time. The most notable and obvious statement that his voice made was that he was _definitely_ some form of nobility. His tone also told Elyse that he was obviously a leader of some kind and that he was wise beyond his years. It was the first time that she'd heard him make a sound other than the defiant grunts towards General Tullius before Alduin attacked and the world was still somewhat safe from its doomsday.

"_Legends_ don't burn down buildings," Ulfric declared.

Another screeching roar was heard coming from Alduin outside the safety of the keep. Elyse didn't remember what came after this point in the game's storyline as she'd lost interest in watching her brother play after he'd done something gross and she left the room. But as Elyse looked around the lower level of the keep at all of the wounded soldiers being tended to by their comrades, she couldn't help but assume that the end result of Alduin's attack on Helgen wouldn't be good for anyone including herself. There was blood spattered across parts of the stone floor and there was a cacophony of the pained moans of the wounded soldiers who lie up against the stone walls. It certainly appeared and sounded like the aftermath of a medieval battle that's for sure.

When her heart rate had nearly reached it's calm, Elyse was beginning to finally feel the stinging pain of the roped tied tightly around her wrists. It had been a numb pain to her thus far, for her mind had been focused on much more important things. Like surviving Helgen, for instance. She tried to twist her way out of the knotted restraint but her actions only caused her more freedom instead of granting her freedom as she had initially desired.

"You, there!" Elyse heard the voice of the Stormcloak leader. She turned around and faced the blonde, green-eyed man in armor covered with the furs of a variety of bears, the symbol of his house and the Stormcloak army itself.

"Yeah, what is it?" Elyse questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Come forwards, let me cut your bindings off," Ulfric demanded.

Elyse practically ran to the man who had brandished an iron dagger from somewhere inside his giant bear fur cloak. However, as she finally stood face to face with him, Ulfric confirmed his suspicions of her heritage. The _little ylgr_* definitely was part Breton due to her dark-hued hair that was not present in the Nord race, but another thing marked her apparent Breton ancestry was her round shaped face and nose. The feature that confirmed her being of Nord descent as well, though, was her eyes. They were a striking pale blue, an eye color that was very common in the Nords of Skyrim. Not to mention her rebellious, proud, and defiant attitude that made those of the Nord race great and noble warriors.

After analyzing her, Ulfric then took his iron dagger and sliced the bindings clean off her wrists. Almost immediately Elyse grabbed her free wrists and rubbed them, grateful to have her hands free of the binding restraints the Imperials had strapped onto her. She looked Ulfric in the eye and nodded.

"Thanks, Jarl...Ulfric was it?" Elyse questioned carefully. She didn't want to disrespect the man who could kill her with three simple words, at least until she killed the dragon Mirmulnir.

Ulfric smiled and nodded once shortly in response to the young woman's question. That moment the stone walls of the keep shook, and in a split second, he had gone from just a man to a serious leader. She had to admit, at that moment he practically oozed intimidation.

"We need to move, now!" he shouted the order to his remaining troops.

Elyse nodded and turned to Ralof.

"Where are we supposed to go?" she asked.

He jerked his head in the direction of the stairs. "Up through the tower, let's go!"

Ralof charged towards the stairs and Elyse followed him as he went. When they reached the middle of the staircase they were met with one of Ralof's fellow stormcloaks crouched in front of part of the rock wall of the keep that had caved in. He was frantically moving stones and small boulders out of the way of the stairs.

"We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!" he breathed out as he continued moving the broken pieces of the fallen wall.

Elyse's eyes then widened when the ground beneath her feet shook considerably and the wall next to the stormcloak imploded into the stairwell. Large parts of the wall flew to the crushed soldier and hit him over the head. He was killed instantly by the force of the impact on his head. The great ebony black dragon's head then pushed into the now open hole in the keep wall and he let out a stream of blazing fire from his snout. The soldier's dead body was instantly charred beyond recognition as the great winged serpent's flames hit it. In the end, his corpse was nothing more than a burn humanoid with no recognizable features.

Alduin jumped back from his hold on the wall and flew back out into Helgen, incinerating and killing everything that he saw either move or shoot something at him. Ralof then walked up the rest of the stairs and stood in front of the opening. Elyse followed and stood next to him, looking out at Alduin's destruction of Helgen. Ralof pointed out the hole in the keep wall.

"Little-Wolf, see the inn on the other side?" he asked. Elyse looked at the said building on the other side of the gap and gave Ralof an affirmative nod.

"Yeah, why?" she asked breathily.

"Jump through the roof and keep going!" Ralof cried. "Go! We'll follow when we can!"

Elyse stopped short and gave Ralof an incredulous look before she raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean the one on the _other side_ of the giant gap!?"

Ralof nodded and gave a light, short chuckle. "Yes, that one. Go, you'll be fine!" he reassured her."

Elyse stepped up to the edge of the wall opening and hesitated. She looked Ralof in the eye worriedly. She opened her mouth to give a protest, but nothing came out.

Ralof put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Just relax, breathe, close your eyes….and jump."

Elyse gave an audible gulp before she nodded slowly. Closing her eyes, Elyse breathed in deeply before she walked backward and charged through the hole. Time seemed to slow around her as she flew through the air towards the inn below. Her mouth had opened and she'd let out a scream, but her ears could not hear it.

This was it, she thought, forget the dragon. Her death was going to because she made a split second decision and decided to trust a blonde man clad in medieval armor who had told her to jump out an opening in the wall of a three-story-tall tower.

{A/N}-

So how was it? Plz review below!


	5. F O U R

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls content contained. I only claim rights to my OC and the additions to the plot of the story. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unbound [Part 4]**

Elyse's ears rang sharply as she landed with a grunt onto the top floor of the burning building next to the watchtower. There was a large pile of debris next to her that was engulfed in Alduin's flames. As she pulled herself up from the floor, Elyse let out a hiss as her bare arm grazed the tips of the open flames, leaving an angry red burn mark in its place that had already started to blister over. Hand to her shoulder, the dimension traveler staggered over to the giant hole in the wooden floor of the building and only hesitated slightly before making the second jump onto the ground floor of the building. When her ears had finally stopped ringing from the impact, Elyse heard the shouts of people from right outside the burning house.

It was Hadvar and the little boy whose father that was about to get charred to a crisp by dragon fire. Shaking her head and blinking away the blurriness away from her eyes, Elyse rushed out of the house and out onto the cobblestone as Alduin's wing beats shook the ground as he neared ever closer. The little boy was hunched over his bleeding father, sobbing in despair over his father's injuries. Hadvar and the man in banded iron armor didn't do anything to help the kid's father and instead stood there and yelled for the boy to run to them.

With the adrenaline still coursing through her brain, Elyse couldn't feel the pain as much and when she saw that no one was making a move to help the injured man, she rushed forwards and passed the two armed men and crouched next to the child who was still sobbing at the fact that his father was mortally wounded. Raising her uninjured arm, Elyse laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, causing him to break out of his trance of despair and look up at the woman donning ragged prisoner clothes.

"You need to movie boy," Elyse said softly. "I'll lift him up and carry him!"

The little boy sniffled and nodded his head slowly before finally moving from his spot on the ground. Elyse looked down at the boy's father who was still hunched over on his side in a fetal position and found that the man was already staring up at her through his pain. He gazed at her and met her stare before coughing up blood and shakily raising a blood soaked hand to her face, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"T-thank you..." he said hoarsely. "Thank yo-"

The man's voice trailed off before his last breath escaped his lungs and he died at Elyse's feet. Alduin was now nearly upon them and if Elyse wanted to live she knew that she would have to move away from the father's corpse. The world eater's sharp cry rang through the air as he landed onto the cobblestone street not even ten feet from Elyse. Breathing heavily, the woman stumbled backwards and into a crab walk before she turned tail and high tailed her ass back over to where Hadvar was.

Clutching her shoulder which had hit the stone as she had turned to run, Elyse panted as she locked eyes with Hadvar who had his sword drawn and at the ready. When the soldier recognized her, he yelled to her, "Still alive prisoner?! Keep close to me if you want to _stay_ that way!"

The woman simply nodded shortly once in response before they turned their attention back to Alduin who was still on the ground. They turned their attention back to the dragon as she shouted fire onto the corpse of the boy's father. Hadvar then turned to the man in heavy armor and told him, "Gunnar take care of the boy. I have to join General Tullius and join their defense".

Following the soldier as he rushed towards a charred and broken wooden walkway that used to be a part of someone's home, Elyse jumped down into the ditch with Hadvar. As soon as her feet touched the ground however, the woman's ears picked up the soldier's voice once more. "_Stay close to the wall!_"

The ground shook and Elyse looked up for a split second only to see Alduin perched like a building sized bird on top of the stone wall directly above them. When the great wyrm's maw opened, Elyse froze and if Hadvar hadn't grabbed roughly by the wrist and pulled her to the ground next to him, she would have been charred to smithereens like the imperial soldier that had been standing at the top of the hill in front of them. Elyse looked up at the belly of the enormous flying lizard above her and as the dragon took of his head craned in her direction for a brief moment. When the woman locked gazes with the dragon's gleaming ruby colored eyes, it was almost as if Alduin was looking at her very soul. Then the World Eater broke the split second staring contest and simply took off and continued to wreak chaos and destruction upon the city of Helgen.

Hadvar was the first one to break the atmosphere that had formed even for a brief moment and yelled, "Quickly, follow me!"

They both made their way through the charred house and came out on the other side of destroyed buildings where they found a battalion of imperial soldiers with General Tullius at the head. "Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving," the man ordered above the sounds of battle. Like the trained soldier that he was, Hadvar immediately complied with his superior's order. However, Elyse was still shock ridden with the sudden death and destruction going on around her as the chorus of pained screams and battle cries rang through her ear drums. Frozen in the moment she only broke out of her trance when she received a harsh shove from behind. The woman turned and look to see whom the culprit was and was met with the harsh stare of a military general who was looking at her as if she was a soldier who had been insubordinate. "_**MOVE YOU IDIOT!**_"

That certainly got Elyse's ass in motion and she barreled down the street after Hadvar and under an archway where she was met with the sight of two men facing each other in a standoff. One man clad in Imperial red, and the other in Nordic blue. It was Ralof and Hadvar. both whom had their weapons armed and at the ready to hack the other to pieces if the need arose.

"Shit," Elyse voiced aloud.

* * *

Thanks for reading! How did you like the chapter? Tell me in the reviews below!


End file.
